A Stranger No More
by colormaster
Summary: Tsu'tey has been severely injured in the battle with the Sky People. Jake becomes one of the People permanently. A Stranger helps Tsu'tey. What will become of Tsu'tey now? Why does this Stranger continue to show up at random times?
1. Chapter 1

Tsu'tey's Ikran's point of view:

After Tsu'tey jumped onto the sky people ship, I flew up and out of danger. I waited for him to call me back to him, but he did not. Seconds later I saw him fall from the ship and I dove after him. When I got under him I opened my wings and he landed on my back. So that we would not fall off I flew slowly towards the ground. We reached the ground safely but he was severely injured by the sky people. I looked for a safe place to hide and after a few minutes I found a small cave just big enough for me to hide in. However the cave seemed to be occupied by someone and this someone seemed not to be here at the moment. I carefully laid down so that Tsu'tey would not be hurt further.

I was half asleep when I heard something approach the cave. I was on alert for danger but what entered the cave looked like one of the people, a na'vi. It was clearly female and she hissed at me as soon as she saw me. I did not wish to trust this Na'vi female but had little choice. Tsu'tey would die without her. I crouched down until she could see my back and the limbs hanging there. She saw him and said in na'vi, "I see you." He did not respond to her greeting. "Oh Great Ikran is he hurt?" I shook my head in the affirmative. She approached me and took a look at him. "He is hurt bad, very bad. Eywa, I must heal him."

She carefully removed him from my back and moved him to the back corner of the cave. She chanted strangely, "Eywa must heal him. I must heal him, Eywa. The balance has been disturbed. Must restore the balance, Eywa. I must heal him, Eywa." She continued to chant in this strange way while she healed him. When she was finished she looked up to me and said, "Oh Great Ikran He will live. Eywa has said so. He needs rest and time to heal. He needs his clan. Go find his clan and bring them here. Go it is as Eywa wishes." I did not wish to leave him here but she was right he needed his people. I carefully crawled out of the cave and took to the air.

I flew back towards the area were we were fighting the evil sky people but the fighting had either died or moved else where. I flew and flew until I found the dead body of Seze the Ikran of Neytiri. I screeched in mourning for my friend. Then I look around and found nothing of the people. I grew hungry so I ate then resumed my search. Later I found the people at the Tree of Souls. I landed and startled several na'vi. Jake and Neytiri came to me. I tried to get them to come with me but they did not understand. I looked to Neytiri and screeched. She climbed up on my back speaking to Jake Sully to follow her on his own Ikran. Moments later we were headed to where Tsu'tey was waiting.

Tsu'tey's Point of View:

I woke to someone humming at least I thought it was humming. I tried to sit up but pain shot through me. I groaned and a hand pushed me back down.

"Do not move. You are hurt badly. If you move too much your wounds will open and bleed."

"Who are you," I asked.

"I am Sevina Seze. Who are you?"

"Tsu'tey."

"I see you, Tsu'tey."

"I see you, Sevina Seze."

"Your Ikran has gone to find your clan. They should be here soon. Rest now. Eywa be with you."

After a few minutes passed I fell asleep but I did not sleep long. A loud screech of an Ikran pierced through the silence and I woke. Sevina Seze was immediately on guard as two figures approached. As they got closer I recognized them as Neytiri and Jake. Sevina Seze started to attack them and I tried to sit up, causing myself to grunt in pain. She stopped and turned to me as shook her head.

"I told you not to move." She came over and pushed me back down. She inspected my wounds and as she did so Jake knelt down beside her with Neytiri beside him.

"Tsu'tey," Neytiri said.

"I see you, Neytiri. I see you, Jake."

"I see you, Tsu'tey," they both said.

"Are you his clan," Sevina Seze asked.

"Yes. Who are you," Jake asked.

"I am Sevina Seze. You can call me Sevin or Seze which ever you like. His Ikran was in my cave upon my return from hunting. You have been in a great battle. Eywa has been with you."

"I am Jake Sully and this is my mate Neytiri. I see you."

"I see you," Neytiri added.

"I see you both. Please sit. You can have anything you want while you are here."

"Thank you. Will he be alright," Neytiri asked.

"He will live. He will heal completely with time and rest. I will help you get him on his Ikran tomorrow. He needs to rest now. Sleep Tsu'tey."

So I slept.

Narrator's Point of View:

Tsu'tey woke and looked around. Jake and Neytiri were sleeping not far from him but Sevin was nowhere in sight. He called out to Jake and Neytiri. Jake stirred but did not wake so he called out again. Neytiri turned and looked at him then got up and walked over.

"Are you alright?"

"Where is Sevin?"

"She has been gone all night. I do not know. I am worried."

"How long have I slept?"

"Three days. It has done you good. You have healed nicely but you still have along way to go. Sevin is a good healer."

"Three days?"

"Yes. How do you feel?"

"Better but I still hurt."

"Pain is a sign of life," Jake said standing and stretching. "That is a good sign."

"I see you Jake," Tsu'tey greeted.

"I see you," Jake replied.

"Neytiri, I see you."

"I see you," she replied.

A few minutes later Sevin walks into the cave. "I see you all," Sevin greeted them. They answered in turn. "It is time for you to return to your people."

"Leave? Why he is still wounded," Neytiri asked.

"It is time. I can do nothing more for him. Eywa will be with you. Come your Ikrans are waiting."

"How? He can not stand."

"He can but it will hurt some. Here I will help you." She came over and with Jake's help she got Tsu'tey on his Ikran. They were both glad to be together again. Neytiri sat behind him to help support him.

"Why not come with us, Sevin," Jake asked.

"I do not think that going with you is a good idea. Farewell my friends. Eywa be with you always," Sevin said then turned and went back inside her cave. Seconds later the ikrans took off toward the New Hometree. The rest of the Omaticaya clan rejoiced at the return of their Olo'eyktan and that night they celebrated.

Sevin watched the three of them fly away on their Ikrans and She felt was sad all over again. The sky people had destroyed her home and her clan. She was glad that the clans came together and defeated them and were making them leave. She barely escaped the attack on her clan when she was younger and she had the scars to prove it. Since she survived her injuries that were quite serious, she assumed that Eywa had a plan for her. She had saved a life that would have been extinguished if she had not helped so she was proud of herself. Even though she still wondered what Eywa had planned, she continued to do as instructed by Eywa.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky people had destroyed Sevin's home and her clan. She was glad that the clans came together and defeated them and were making them leave. She barely escaped the attack on her clan when she was younger and she had the scars to prove it. Since she survived her injuries that were quite serious, she assumed that Eywa had a plan for her. She had saved a life that would have been extinguished if she had not helped so she was proud of herself. Even though she still wondered what Eywa had planned, she continued to do as instructed by Eywa.

Flashback:

Sevin wakes to loud screams and her mother shaking her. "Run my daughter! Run, the Sky people are here." Sevin jumps up and runs like her mother told her. the Sky people were attacking them. She ran for the Forest. As she reached the edge she hears a loud blood curdling scream and turns toward it, but there was a sky person standing there behind her with his gun pointed at her. She looked at the gun and saw that the barrel was smoking like it had been fired. Out of no where the sky person was knocked to the ground with her father standing over it. As he plunged his knife into the Sky person, her mother was beside her with tears in her eyes.

"Mother? What is it?"

"You have been shot. Do you not feel it?"

"No, mother."

Suddenly her mother's face contorts in pain as a large knife is pushed through her chest. Sevin cries out. Another Sky person is standing there with her father's head dangling from one of his hands. Sevin growls; takes her knife and leaps at the man, stabbing him repeatedly in the chest. She looks around for another Sky person to kill, but they seem to have disappeared. As she looks around, she sees that the whole village has been destroyed and all her clan killed. She suddenly feels weak as a sharp pain radiates from her head, she forces herself to run, to hide.

She feels like she has been running for ages, when she happens along the sacred Tree of Souls. She falls. Eywa looks down on the girl and has compassion. Eywa heals the girl and forms a special bond with the girl, like her bond with the Tsahik. The girl awakes and wonders how she still lived and Eywa answered her, then Eywa showed the girl where to live and how to hunt.

End Flashback.

Sevin awakes from her dream and wonders if Tsu'tey is doing better.

At new Home Tree of the Omaticaya:

Tsu'tey relinquished his position as Olo'eyktan to Jake and when he regained his strength he would return to being the hunter he was born to be. He sighed as he sat; wishing he could be hunting already. he hated being like this, wounded and weak. Now he was reduced to sitting with the women folk, doing women's work as he rested and healed. He loathed it, but it gave him time to think of the one who saved him. Sevin. Sevin Seze, it meant beautiful blue flower and she lived up to the name given her. She was beautiful and he couldn't get her out of his mind. He remembers the look she gave as they left, she may have smiled but there was deep sadness beneath it. He went home to his Clan but she had no clan, no home to go back to. He wished she had come with them.

"Tsu'tey," Jake asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Olo'eyktan?"

"I wish you would stop calling me that."

"It is who you are."

"Yes, I know, but you don't have to call me by it."

"Alright, what can I do for you Jake?"

"Just checking in on you. How are you feeling?"

"I hate not being able to do something. Just sitting here all day is driving me, how you say, nuts."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I used to not be able to walk remember?"

"Yes I remember."

"So what were you smiling about earlier?"

"I was not smiling."

"yes you were."

"Do you think she is alright?"

"Who?"

"Sevin."

"I'm sure she is perfectly fine."

"How do you know this?"

"She just walked in. I came to help you get up. She wishes to see you."

"She is here?"

"Yes, now come on." Jake helped Tsu'tey to his feet and they slowly walked out to meet Sevin.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake and Tsu'tey slowly walked out to meet Sevin who had found her way to their new Home Tree. She was standing in the small clearing surrounding the huge tree and talking with Neytiri and Mo'at. The two males joined them then Mo'at left to see to other matters after offering their greetings.

"What brings you here," Jake asked.

"I wish to speak to Tsu'tey alone if I can."

"He's all yours," Neytiri said grabbing her husbands arm and dragging him away.

"What do you want with me," Tsu'tey asked.

"Hunting, Come."

"I can't hunt in my condition."

"You can and you must," Sevin said as she turned to leave. Tsu'tey stood still a moment, stunned, then he followed the strange female in to the forest. the female lead him deep into the forest. The trees and brush were very thick, so thick that it was very difficult to go any farther. "Are you alright," she asked with concern.

"I'm stuck I think." She turned and went over to him.

"Yes, I believe you are stuck. Stand still." She pulled her knife and started to cut the vegetation away from him. When he was free she said, "Do not worry we are almost there."

"This is not hunting."

"Yes it is. We hunt for a very special creature of the forest. You will see." She turned back toward the way she was going and then continued farther into the thick undergrowth. She got to a certain spot and looked up into a tree. "We must climb. Can you?"

"With a little help," Tsu'tey replied. Sevin helped him into the tree and then motioned for him to follow her yet to be very quiet. They slowly and carefully went from tree to tree as she followed sign that he could not see from his position behind her. A few moments later she stops and motions for him to come look. Below him in a tiny clearing there was a small Palulukan (Thanator). "Palulukan," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, but he is full grown. They are the smallest of their kind and most unwelcome by the larger of his kind. We have come here to see if he and his mate have had their cubs yet."

"This is what we were hunting?"

"Yes, he is very special. Eywa has allowed him to continue to live after many disasters that nearly claimed his life. He is like you and me."

"How is he like me?"

"He has been wounded." As she said this the tiny palulukan turned and his flank was visible. He had a long thick scar running down his side. It still looked to be healing.

"It is still healing."

"Yes, as are you but you both can still hunt." As she was saying this a tiny female palulukan emerged from a bush. "His mate?"

"Yes and it looks like she has had her cubs." Suddenly there are Atokirina (wood sprite) floating over the two tiny palulukans. "Eywa is happy with the news of their cubs."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I can read the sign from Eywa. She has sent the Atokirina as her sign." Then the Atokirina were floating around the two of them.

"What sign is this?"

"I do not know. Eywa may have wanted us to be here at this moment." As the Atokirina dispersed the two turned and headed back to the new Home Tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the new Home Tree Jake saw Tsu'tey enter the clearing near the tree. Tsu'tey turned to Sevin but the female seemed to have disappeared. He looked around for her but she was gone.

Jake walked up to him and asked. "Where did Sevin go."

"I do not know she was there a moment ago."

"She just disappeared on you then?"

"Seems that way."

"How was the talk? You two were gone a long time."

"We did not talk much. She wanted to show me something. I am ready to start back hunting."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Then go get some rest you will join the morning hunting party."

"Thank you, Jake."

"You're welcome, my friend." Jake patted him on the shoulder and went off to look for Neytiri. Tsu'tey went to his hammock and went to sleep.

The next morning Tsu'tey woke early and joined the morning hunt. He went with two new hunters and one very experienced hunter. The Omaticaya needed meat and hunting was very dangerous So they four hunters needed to be very careful. After a few moments one hunter signaled the others that he had found what they were looking for. They quickly set out after it but things went terribly wrong.

A large Palulukan was also hunting and now the four hunters were the ones being hunted. The Palulukan attacked one of the newer hunters and slashed open his side. The other new hunter ran away. The other two went about trying to distract the palulukan from tearing into the wounded. When it was successfully distracted Tsu'tey went to the wounded and started first aid. Then another palulukan jumped out and forced Tsu'tey to the ground. Just as he was about the be slashed open, A vine rope was thrown around the palulukan's head then the rope was pulled tight and pulled the creatures head back. Tsu'tey used the distraction to grab the wounded and make a run for cover. When they were both safely hidden, Tsu'tey looked toward the palulukan and he saw Sevin riding on its back with a rope in her hands. She was pulling the palulukan back and away from the hunters, when she had successfully got it far enough away she let go and leaped into the nearest tree. She climbed up farther and the palulukan lost interest in them all then it left to find easier prey. The hunter in Tsu'tey's care was losing too much blood he needed to get back to Home Tree. The other two were on there own for now. He carefully picked him up and started to leave his hiding place when a blue navi face appeared before him.

"He will not make it if you take him now," Sevin said. "Lay him down and I will see to him." Tsu'tey put the hunter down and Sevin went to work.

After awhile the other two hunters returned to find Tsu'tey and the wounded hunter still in the same place. The wounded hunter was laying down and his wounds were patched up. Sevin had saved him and sugessted they rest before returning. The four picked up the wounded and carried him back to the Tree. When they returned the whole Omaticaya gathered around the four hunters and the strange female. The healers took the wounded away to be looked after and the hunters told the story of the hunt. Sevin saw that the hunter would be taken care of and turned to leave but was stopped.

"You do not have to leave," Tsu'tey said.

"I know this but this is not my home."

"It could be," Neytiri said joining the conversation.

"Do you really think that it would be ok?"

"Of course, in fact it is more than ok. We want you to stay and make this your home."

"I will think about it," Sevin said then left and this time no one stopped her.


End file.
